Just like her
by nighttime writer
Summary: Dom and Letty had a baby boy. 16 years later Tony, is just like Letty. Only problem is Letty isn't around to see. She left shortly after she had Tony. When Dom and the gang go back to L.A. Tony gets more of a reality check than he bargained for.CHAP 14
1. No thank you

Antonio/Tony Toretto Hair: Dark brown, spiked Eyes: Brown Car: None Height: 5'7  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Tony and the plot.  
  
A/N: First two fast two furious story I've actually posted. R/R plz!!  
  
"Again Mr. Terreto? What is that? The fifth time this month?" Mr. Jeraldson asked Antonio Teretto.  
"Don't flatter yourself Jeraldson. Only four," Tony said rolling my eyes. Tony thought that guy has a problem with counting.  
"Five, four too many. Who cares? I'm going to call your father. This behavior is out of control! Fighting, talking back, tardiness, hokey! Do I need to go on?" Mr. Jeralson had said taking out Tony's files."  
"No, it's alright. I have lunch next period," Tony said giving an aspirated sigh.  
"That's the kind of attitude I mean Tony," Mr. Jeraldson tried lecturing Tony. "Your grades are nothing short extraordinary. You know you could get promoted with all your perfect S.A.T.'s and grades, etc. The question is why you don't want any of this? Why do you choose to get in trouble?"  
"I appreciate the lecture Jeraldson, but I get enough of those at home. Can't you just call my dad so I can get out of this dump?"  
Tony knew he would be in really deep shit once he got home. Life at home wasn't any better than life in school. But at home people paid a little more attention to him. Miami wasn't home, and Tony knew it. But somehow, he knew he couldn't ask where home really was.  
"Very well. I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Mr. Jeraldson muttered as he picked up the phone and started dialing the number he already memorized. "Mr. Teretto?"  
"No Vince. Who's this?" Vince asked.  
Tony secretly celebrated in his mind. Vince didn't say anything about fighting. Vince was a real buddy to Tony.  
"This is Mr. Jeraldson, Tony's high school principle. Is Mr. Teretto there?"  
"Yeah hold on," Vince said. In the back ground you can hear Vince shouting for Dominic. Moments later you could hear a deep voice answer the phone.  
As they talked Tony's mind started to wander off. As he stared outside his eyes settled on a 2003 Black SubaruWRX with a GReddy EVO Exhaust, Blitz Turbo Timer, Velside body kit and stage 3 turbo. He had always had a craving for cars. His dad was a street racer, but Tony almost never was allowed to go to the tracks with him. At 15, turning 16 tomorrow, he had always wished his dad would teach him how to street race. Cars was always a getaway for Tony. Bikes when he couldn't drive without a learner's permit. But whenever he's pissed, all he did was ride away at full speed. Going to his secret place watching the sunset. He wished life was all fun and games, but his wasn't. Now it was just going to get more complicated.  
"Alright. Alright, thank you. Bye," Mr. Jeraldson hanged the phone up.  
"So, what's my dad say?" Tony said trying to sound uninterested.  
"Why don't you ask him? He's coming to pick you up. You have two weeks suspension. Off school suspension may I add. You can wait in the hallway," Mr. Jeraldson said sounding very pleased.  
"Aw, it's going to be a vacation for me, but torture on you. You know you'll miss me too much Mr. Jeraldson," Tony said standing from his chair and slamming the door closed.  
Great he thought. His dad always went down on him for fighting. Always said never to use his mother's name. Never say the name 'Letty' around him, although he never really knew why besides the fact she ditched them 14 years ago. Everything that he did that reminded his father of Letty, got him in trouble. Sometimes just talking gets him in trouble.  
"Let's go," Dom's thunderous voice snapped Tony back to reality.  
People looked as they passed through the hallways. They snickered as they saw Tony walking about a foot behind his dad. Others pointed at Dom's bulging muscles as they made his shirt look tiny. While others look in adoration for the street racer. He was the illegal street racing king in Miami and before that in Los Angeles. Of course many people only knew of Miami, only few were told about the Dom Teretto who use to be king of L.A. People who did know Dom knew they shouldn't mention L.A. in front of Dom or Tony.  
Dom simply stormed into the car with Tony at his heels. The first thing Tony did was put on his seatbelt afraid of his father driving when he was mad. Heck he was afraid of his father driving when he wasn't mad. Yes he had a craving for speed, but only if he was driving. Otherwise he need for speed was kept in his head.  
"Dad where are we going?" Tony asked nervously as Dom sped right past the right turn he was soppose to make to go to their house.  
"Shut up Tony. I don't want another word from you," Dom said calmly.  
Tony looked at his father for a second. He saw the sadness and pain Dom was trying to hide. He saw how much this one hurt. And Tony couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew his dad loved Letty with all his heart. And in his opinion Dom was a fool, trusting someone with his heart. Only to get it ripped in shreds thrown back at his face. This was something Tony knew his father's muscles couldn't push or pull away. Tony knew it wasn't something meant to be sweapt under the rug. It wasn't meant to be forgotten, but then again, Dom took Tony in. Wouldn't that be enough? Tony looked thinking about it. How could his mom leave Dom alone? How could she leave her family? Thoughts ran through Tony's head. He had shoved them under the carpet when he was younger. He had hidden away his biggest worries, his insecurities, everything about his past, and shoved it under a carpet. Now sixteen years later here he was on the road with his father into the unknown with resurfacing problems. And Tony thought it had to do with only one person. His mom.  
  
Actually this a really old story that I never finished. Tell me what you think and I'll update it if you guys like it. Thanks 


	2. I can handle myself

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Here's a little short chapter. I'm sorry it's soo short but I'll update tonight or tomorrow to make up for it. Thanx and don't forget to leave a review for me.flames are welcomed. Oh and thanx Aj for pointing out that car detail. I have no clue what I was talkin about in the first place I let my friend Vince tell me what the heck those things were. Anyways on with the story!!  
  
Dom was too busy to notice his son watching him. Tony reminded him so much of Letty. The tough attitude, the problem with authority, her need for support, and dependency on people. Both didn't depend on many people, but those who they do depend on are special. They can't walk out on Letty or Tony, because underneath the cool tough girl and guy look they each put on, both were scared. Dom saw it in Letty, something he always was searching for. Someone like him. Tony had her eyes and attitude. It hurt Dom that Tony reminded him so much of Letty. At times it hurt too much that he can't even look him in the eye. But Dom knew that Tony needed him. Tony loved Dom, and in some way Dom knew he had to love the kid back. He wanted to love him back. And he knew that from this moment on he had to start showing it.  
"We're here," Dom said a little harsher than he meant.  
"Dad? Not to be mean or anything, but where are we? I mean we've been driving for like two days nonstop. Unless you needed a gas refill. And for an occasional food and beverage stop. I haven't said a word all this time, but don't you think I deserve an explination?"  
"It's dark, come on lets go. I have to show you something," Dom told him.  
Dom was back in L.A. The others were already there. They soon met up with them, and they carefully drove around the corners and street lights. Soon they ended up in Racer's edge. Tony looked around confused. How come his dad knew his way around here.  
"Stay close Tony," Dom ordered as they entered.  
"I'm fifteen. I can handle myself," Tony muttered. He quickly shut his mouth as Dom gave him a death stare.  
Dom looked at his gang nervously. They haven't been in L.A. for fourteen years. Ever since they ran away from L.A. they had never had any contact with anyone. Not with Hector, Edwin, even Brian. Truth be told, no one ever really forgave him for what he did. But they had to respect him because he pratically threw his badge down just to save them. Now fourteen years later, they show up. Not knowing what to expect. Dom had another thing though. He had to try and explain to his son why they had ran away. He had to explain his life, explain her. 


	3. place full of not so warm welcomes

A/N: Since you guys are reviewing faster than I thought I thought I might put this up today. Don't expect fast updates though becuz this is just a part of the story that I already made. Thanx to all who are reviewing though, and don't worry Letty will come soon. First we gotta get focused on another person.hehe. Oh yeah and I have to say a big thanx to (V)ince for helping me with the car details and to Aj for helping me fix this story. My best guy friends in the world!! Lol anyways on with the story!!  
  
Dom had opened the door and they filled in. Harry's jaw practically dropped when he saw them. He ran over and greeted each of them. It had been so long since they have been here.  
"So Harry, what have we been missing?" Dom asked.  
"Short version or long?" Harry asked them.  
Dom knew that this was the first step in a long road back to the beginning. Back to when racing was everything to everyone. More importantly back to her, where their lives revolved around one another. Well more like hers revolving around his. Dom knew his cheating ways was what chased Letty away. And all that was going through his head was how he was going to explain that to Tony.  
"He got jailed? I thought he was a cop?" Leon said surprised snapping Dom back to reality.  
"Threw down his badge and gun. After he won't tell where you guys were headed they jailed him for street racing, hiding evidence, etc. Anything they can throw at him. I don't have the full story. You would have to ask him. He's due back any minute. He's on his lunch break. Good luck though. He isn't very much a people person," Harry told the gang.  
Dom exchanged nervous glances at the others. Some how they knew they were the ones who had to say sorry to Brian. They knew that Brian had given up his career for them. More importantly he knew where they were going, and he didn't say anything. Now how were they going to face Brian. After all he had done for them. Covered for them and everything. Save Vince's life. Go to jail. How were they going to repay him for that.  
Tony saw his dad and the others exchanged nervous glances and he couldn't help but wonder why. And who the hell is this Brian guy they wanted to see. Why did he go to jail after he wouldn't tell the cops where his dad was headed. And why the fuck were they on the run from the cops.  
"Out of my." They had hardly recognized Brian. His caring blue eyes were hard. His wavy blonde hair was messily tousled all over the place. It looked like he hadn't shaved since forever. His clothing were all rugged. Harry was right. He had changed. "Dom?" Brian looked surprised then his blue eyes grew even colder.  
"Brian?" Mia looked stepping in front of everyone.  
For a second they had locked eyes. The second felt like an eternity for Brian. All the pain he had kept deep inside poured out again. His weakness for the girl was still there. He fought to keep his face nuetral as he saw the tears Mia fought to keep back. Mia didn't know what Brian had gone through. The fights he fought in order to survive jail. The torture they had put him through when he wouldn't tell. She would never know how much he went through, while they escaped. While they enjoyed life where ever they were. They went on with life. Mia went on with life.and so did Brian.  
Brian broke the eye contact looking down at the ground. It was his past facing him. His past that had huanted his dream. Now they were standing in front of him. He couldn't bear to see it, not again. He had forgotten them. He shook his head closing his eyes refusing to let them know what he had gone through, but they already knew. They could see it in his eyes. Shaking his head he pretended it was a dream. It was one of his dreams happening. Just one of his dreams.  
"Brian?" Mia's voice snapped him back to reality.  
Mia looked at Brian. She wanted to cry right then and there. She had fallen in love with a care free young man. Now the only thing in front of her was a person. Not Brian's soul, but a person.  
Brian slowly opened his eyes. A tear quietly escaping his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead he stalked off to the back changing into new clothes. Minutes later he came back out starting to do inventory on the whole store.  
"Oh my god Brian," Mia said disbelievingly.  
Brian gave a bitter laugh. He wasn't the same naïve boy who fell in love with Mia. He had let his guard down for only a second and look how much pain he already felt. No more pain. He had to be hard. Not care for anyone. He knew this was the only way to survive. And yet, it still hurt. Not letting himself care for anyone, or anyone care for him. It hurt. And it was slowly killing him inside.  
"What have you done to yourself?" Mia said putting an hand on Brian's shoulder.  
Mia felt Brian tense up. It was hurting her not knowing. Brian shrugged. They wouldn't know how hard it was to be in jail. Getting a beating every single day. They didn't know how hard it was to be a cop. Cops had it worst in jail then anyone. Everyone went out of their way to show Brian he wasn't welcomed. The beatings were always worst the one earlier. By the time he had gotten out the first place he was taken to was the hospital. Where it was confirmed he had internal bleeding. He had almost died, and no one even knew. No one knew about it. No one knew about his concussion, broken ribs, or even his experience. He hadn't done anything to himself. It's what the gang had done to him.  
"Don't Mia. Just don't," Brian said continuing the inventory.  
"Brian can we talk about this?" Dom asked stepping next to Mia.  
"Talk about what? You guys are innocent, that's all you need to know," Brian said looking Dom straight in the eye.  
"Innocent? Dad what's he talking about?" Tony asked.  
Tony didn't know about the trucks or the heist. He didn't know about Mia or Brian. He didn't even know about Letty and Dom. Now he was being snapped right into reality. He was learning about his past, and part of him didn't want to. He always thought of his father as some role model always trying to do something good. The real only thing he knew that Dom did wrong was street race, but that was it. He didn't want to know about Brian, or his dad's past life. He didn't want to know. He still wanted to be naïve.  
Brian stared right into Dom's eyes. Dom silently pleaded for Brian not to tell Tony. He wasn't prepared to show Tony his past. Even though he had a right to know.  
"Nothing," Brian said still not breaking eye contact with Dom.  
"Brian, we know how you feel. We're." Leon started.  
"Bull shit!" Brian said going back to inventory. "You don't know how I feel."  
This was something that smacked each of them in the face. As much as they wanted to know, they didn't. None of them knew what that would have been like. Throwing away a good career for them. They owed Brian so much, but how can they repay him when he wouldn't even look at them.  
"Want to tell us?" Jesse said hopping onto the counter.  
"Tell you what?" Brian said.  
"How you feel."  
"I'll pass," Brian said monotously.  
"Innocent? How'd we get innocent?" Leon asked.  
"Brian pulled some strings, didn't you Brian?" Harry said smiling proudly.  
"Shut up Harry. Got you guys a lawyer. Showed some evidence on Tran," Brian said shrugging off their surprised faces. "Plus I didn't testify against you."  
Brian had remembered this too. Tanner and Williams had each taken turns punching him as the other talked. He had remembered the two hours of hell he had put through. Remembered how mad they were that he had given Teretto a lawyer. Each one of their blows more painful than the one before. He had remembered how he could barely walk that night. Remembered he couldn't see out of one eye. How his chest hurt. And how he had use gotten into a car accident as his excuse. All because he had given Dom and they gang another chance to have a clean slate.  
"There's something you're not telling us. I can see it in your eyes," Dom said as he and Brian once again locked eyes.  
"I told you everything," Brian said. He knew he was a crappy liar, but he had to take the chance.  
"You're a shitty liar. Now at least," Leon huffed out.  
Just then a few cops came into the place. Harry's attention quickly went to his 'costumers.' They weren't buying anything though. They went straight for Brian pushing him down.  
  
Alright who are these people thinking they can push Brian down. Anyways if you see a San Fran. Its soppose to say L.A. but im too lazy to change everything. Yeah expect the next one soon I juss gotta fix it up though. Sry if this wasn't the best work. I hope you still like it. Anyways R/R as always! THANX! 


	4. Who's that?

A/N: OK! Number one and most importantly.THANK YOU!!! Thanks for reviewing my story. Good news, this chapter is up without a long wait. Bad news is.I ran out of ideas. If you guys could tell me what you guys are thinking and where this story should be going that'll help me update sooner. My cousin's been helping, but she's also out of ideas. So read this chapter and help me PLZ!!! Thanks again.on with the story!!  
  
One kicked him and the other kept him down.  
"We asked you O'Connor. We'll ask you again. Do you have anything to do with the murder of Rob Harver?" One of them spat out loading his gun.  
"No. I said it once I said it a million times. No. I'm not your guy," Brian said calmly.  
The whole gang looked terrified. Harry on the other hand just went along with it. It never really struck them that Brian really gave up being a cop because of them. And now, the cops were hacking on him because they didn't trust him. And it was all because of them.  
They had each kicked him once more. Before leaving.  
"Spit O'Connor. We know it's you. And if you know what's good for you, you better watch both your backs," One said pointing at Harry.  
Brian nodded, but once they were gone he doubled over in pain. His shirt stained with blood. Mia fell to her knees next to him. He had to put up with that, and Mia knew it was their fualt.  
"This is why I deduct laundry money off his paycheck," Harry said throwing a new shirt to Brian.  
Brian was still on the floor. He was still gasping for air. Mia tried helping him, but he simply crawled out of reach.  
"Go away. Please just go away," Brian moaned out loud.  
Mia was about ready to argue back but Dom had grabbed her and gently lead her out of the place. A silent see you later was given to Harry. Tony on the other hand wouldn't leave. He had gone to Brian's side.  
"What'd my father ever do to you? Why are you so mean to him?" Tony asked kneeling down to meet Brian's eyes.  
"Nothing kid," Brian said stealing a look at Vince.  
"Why can't you all just tell me? You know I'm going to find out anyways," Tony said still refusing Dom's requests for them to leave. "I mean all I know so far, is Dad and them did something pretty stupid and you went to jail for it."  
Brian's eyes locked with Tony. He was still crouched down on the floor. As much as he wanted to rat Dom out for the rat he was, he couldn't. He couldn't tell Dom's child that Dom was wanted for truck heistings. Or that Dom was the person in charged of it.  
"I did something stupid, your father there saved me. I turned myself in for it. It's as simple as that," Brian's eyes weren't locked at the kids, but at Dom's.  
Once again he had lied for the team. Once again he had saved their ass from something. How long was he planning on doing it though? How long was he going to protect them. He had been doing so for fourteen years. And he had gone through so much pain, telling a little white lie wouldn't hurt.  
"Damn you are one bad liar," Tony exclaimed shaking his head and heading out with the rest of the gang.  
Dom came up pulling Brian to his feet. He said a simple thanks, but Brian just shook his head saying he had to tell one of these days. He just didn't understand why he wouldn't tell. It wasn't like the kid wouldn't stop loving him.  
"Why'd you do it Brian?" Harry asked Brian as soon as the others were gone.  
"The kid looked up to him. Can't just break it because of me," Brian said still a little more harshly then he meant it to be. "I'm done with inventory. Can I be done for the day Harry? I gotta think about somethings."  
"Yeah alright Brian. But O'Connor, you better watch your back."  
Brian smiled and went out of the store. He had a feeling he knew where he was going, but he wasn't sure. He had kept the Teretto house in perfect order coming in everyday to clean the house, vacuuming twice a week. Keeping it stocked with food, but that was all. He hadn't done anything else. He had kept their books in order so the government won't go after them, and he had convinced the bank not to close down their garage or their kitchen. He had kept everything in order for fourteen years. Now they were back, they could go back to their life right away.  
"Holy shit! I would think this place would be filled with cobwebs by now," Jesse said examing the place.  
"Looks like there's a note here. Brian, sorry you had to do this week all by yourself. You can deduct it from my paycheck. -Letty" Dom read the letter to the team.  
The place was in perfect order. There was food in the fridge and there was Corona in the cooler. The place looked like people been living in it. Only difference there was it was no longer home. The picture of the gang at Race Wars hung proudly on the wall. Tony went over to look at it, noticing someone in his dad's arms.  
"Dad? Who's that?" Tony pointed to the picture.  
  
Alright.Does anyone think I should let Dom explain who Letty is. Or how bout the trucks? How about Brian. Or should I get Tony to bump into Letty herself.I don't know what to do!!! And after those ideas I don't know what to do!! Help me and give me some ideas plz. Also help me and tell me where you guys want the stories headed it would help me in the thinking process. Thankfully school doesn't start for another three weeks so I can still update almost everyday. But once school start I'll try to update every week.Thanks and don't forget to review. ~Liz 


	5. Brian look alike

A/N: I am soo sry I haven't updated for awhile. SRY! 

The picture stunned Dom and the others. They forgot about the picture, but not forgotten about the day. It was when Jesse lost a bet with Johnny Tran for pinks. It was the day everything went wrong, but in the picture they looked so happy. Letty looked so happy.

"I'm going for a walk," Dom said standing up and going out the door.

The familiar neighborhood seemed all too real for Dom. There were kids playing outside their yards enjoying the last rays of the sun. From a distance Dom could hear people laughing shouting with excitement. It seemed like the town was placed on pause and now that Dom and the others were back it started playing all over again. 

He took a left turn at the end of the block. Before Dom even knew it he ended up in front of the old Toretto store. It was still open and it looked like nothing has been touched. Walking in he realized that a central airconditioner was installed, and the back room, where his office was, is now sealed with windows where you couldn't see through them. A teenager about the age of eighteen maned the counter. 

"Can I help you sir?" The boy asked.

Dom eyed the kid suspiciously. The kid had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked exactly like Brian only younger. Dom couldn't help but think it was Brian for a second. The kid was flipping through an old car magazine.

Dom shook his head getting Brian out of his thoughts. He walked over to the freezer and got a Ben and Jerry double fudge brownie ice cream. He went over to the counter to pay. The was totally engrossed in his car magazine to really even notice Dom anymore.

"Hello?" Dom asked snapping the boy back to reality.

"Oh yeah you. Uh, this it?" The boy asked almost annoyed.

"Yeah," Dom said taking out his wallet.

Dom payed and walked out of his store. Or at least what use to be his store. He finished his ice cream on his way home. He decided that he was going to tell Tony flat out tomorrow. Take him out the whole day and tell him about everything. That's what he was going to do for sure. 

When he walked into the house he noticed that V's and Leon's cars were missing from the driveway. He figured that they went out to check out Hector and Edwin. It's been awhile, someone might as well get something out of this little vacation, but when he walked the house he knew something was wrong.

"Mia? What's happening? Where's Leon and Vince?" Dom asked worriedly. 

Mia looked into Dom's eyes. Her own eyes full of worry and concern. She stood up from the couch where she was sitting and ran into Dom's arms. Dom wasn't expecting it, but definetly knew something was up once Mia looked at him, for the first time since Letty left, scared.

"Tony and Vince got into a fight," She started.

**Flashback of fight**

Dom left slamming the door behind him. Tony looked confused as Vince took the picture out of it's frame examining it. Almost as if he thought it was a fake. Memories rushed through all of the remaining team members' head while confusion rushed through Tony's. He wanted to know what was going on, and he felt like his dad wanted him to know too.

"This was all Dom's fault," Vince muttered.

If Dom would've listened to Mia when Mia told them not to do their last job maybe everything would be fine. Maybe Letty would still be around, and they wouldn't have had to move to Miami. If Dom listened when everyone told him to back off maybe their lives would still be the same. Maybe they could still be who they use to be and live their old lives. But Dom's stubborness was probably at it's highest as he fought off all the bad feelings. Vince knew Dom already blamed himself for what happened so cut him some slack. Vince thought he was already finished blaming Dom, but looking at the picture he realized he wasn't.

"What'd my dad do?" Tony asked defensively.

"Vince let it go," Mia said in attempt to stop the argument that was about to happen.

"DAMN MIA!This is his fualt. If he hadn't let trusted the stupid blonde boyfriend of yours this would've never happened!" Vince shouted.

Tony decided to play along, he was getting a lot more information out this way, than he thought he would. What did V mean when he said this was all his dad's fault. His dad was like a saint, except he street races. He's one of those people who help old ladies across the street if they asked. Why would anything ever be his fault.

"Don't blame my dad for shit he didn't do Vince," Tony shouted seeing if Vince would say anything.

"Hells yeah this is your dad's fault. If he hadn't made us pull the last job we'd be fine!" Vince shouted.

There was an eerie silence that swept the room. Leon and Jesse looked at Mia and Mia looked at Vince with hurt. They all promised her and Dom that they would tell Tony when he was ready. Vince couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. He wished there was a rewind botton somewhere and rewind all the things he just said.

"My dad…he doesn't…" Tony started.

Tony couldn't finish his sentence. Everything was starting to make sense in one little word. Why they had so much money even when no one ever goes to their little café. The garage barely paid for their bills. It explained the rich house and the rich cars. It explained everything. Except Brian, how'd he fit into the puzzle?

OMG! This chapter was bad! I'm SRY! I juss ran out of ideas and and I was trying to fit all ur suggestions onto the story…and and I kept thinking about where the story was going, but I think im getting it. I'm SRY!!! Plz r/r anyways. U can even flame me if you want. Plz tell me wat u think I need to improve on it would help me a lot. Thanx to all who already reviewed!

~liz


	6. ANI know i hate these too

Quick A/N- Alright first of all thank you to all my reviewers!! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I just got into high school and I'm still adjusting. I hate it already, too much homework. That's my excuse on why I haven't reviewed. Second thing…I promise to you guys at least one chappy done before this weekend is over. Again I'm sry to those who have been waiting for this to be updated. I know how that feels. I am using most of the ideas everyone gave me. Thanks to those who did give me ideas. You know who you are. If you gave me an idea I'll give you guys the chapter via email. You guys will get it first. If you want to drop me an idea email me at damnun4getable1@aol.com. If you give me an idea, you'll also get the chapter before everyone else. THANKS A BUNCH!!

~liz


	7. Letty

Tony wandered around Los Angeles aimlessly. Actually he was wondering around trying to find his way back to the house they were staying at, but he felt like he was going in circles. 

"Damn it Vince!" He shouted kicking a random car parked by the sidewalk. 

"Kid, step away from my car," A lady hissed out.

Tony turned around to meet Letty's raging eyes. Tony's eyebrows contorted trying to show a confused look on his face. He felt like he should know the lady. Like they've met before. Where, Tony couldn't remember. 

Letty looked into her own son's eyes. Her anger seemed to have left, and what replaced it was guilt. Guilt that she wasn't there for all his life. The fact she wasn't the one who tucked him into bed while he was young. That she wasn't the one who cheered him on after everything he has done. The person who didn't ground him, or cook him breakfast. She wasn't there for any of that, the team was. Her team was.

"Sorry lady," Tony mumbled a little embarrassed.

Letty bit her lip nervously. Thoughts ran through her mind. Does he not remember me was the main one. Of course not dumbass, she cussed at herself. Tony was only a few weeks old when everything happened. How could he remember things when he was that young. She didn't think Dom told him about her either. The thought just hit her. If Tony was in L.A. it meant Dom and the team was too.

"Who are you?" Letty asked trying to maintain her cool.

Tony shrugged off the lady's rude gesture. He was still trying to figure out who she was. He was certain he was soppose to know her.

"I'm Tony," He said sticking out his arm to shake Letty's.

"Toretto?" Letty asked a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tony asked.

Tony started freaking out. He knew he was definatly soppose to know this lady.

"I've got my ways," Letty said slyly.

She could definetly tell this was Dom's kid. For one the kid's eyes were Dom's. It told a story, and to Letty's delight, a happy one. For the first time she didn't have to worry if Dom was doing a good job or not with her kid. The only thing that made her sad was the fact her own son didn't recognize her. The person he should know without even thinking.

"Come on it's getting late. Your dad would kill me if he knew I came 'cross you and left you here in the middle of LA. Let's get you home." Letty said going to her side of the car and opening it and opening the passenger side as well.

Tony racked his mind to where he knew this lady. There was something special about this lady. Something he knew he was missing. But when they got to the house and he still didn't know what it was it just pissed him off.

"So can I at least have a name?" Tony asked smiling innocently.

"Just call me Letty."


	8. The birds and the bees

Read author's note at the bottom:  
  
**Tony's POV**  
  
"Get in this house NOW!" Dad screamed before I even got to the steps. "Who the hell was that?! Why the hell are you getting rides from strangers?" Jesus, my dad couldn't even breathe he was so angry. And it's not even my fault. If he didn't screw up or if Vince hadn't screwed up.damn it I'm confused. "Dad, chill," I muttered before brushing past him and going inside the house for a drink. Of course everyone was staring at me like I'm some freak or something. I mean I don't even know these people anymore since this morning. This day was soooo long! It dragged. It's like, like, I don't know it's just like I stepped into someone else's life or it's some kind of soap opera. "Tony can we talk?" It was V. He had an unreadable look on his face. They were all looking at me like I was about to break or something. Maybe I was. Maybe I am. I don't know anymore. I mean before this all I knew was don't say the name Letty around dad, don't get into any fights, and don't get caught speeding. But now I mean, well it's weirder, stranger. It's like I know too much for my own good. And what's funny about that is I don't know anything yet, but the scary part is that I don't want to. I sighed knowing sooner or later I had to have this talk. But I didn't want it to be given by Vince. I smiled when I remembered who gave me the bird and the bees talk.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I was in the middle of my health homework and I'm stuck on this one problem. I forgot if the female "anatomy" (A/N I'm winging this right now so if this sounds a little out there I'm sorry) had three holes or two. So I went downstairs to ask for help, seeing how there were racer whores here every other night, but that night was a slow one. Vince was slouching on the couch and Jesse and Leon were playing video games. Auntie Mia just came home from the hospital and Dad was in the kitchen with her talking about the bills.  
I walked past Leon and Jesse, and into the kitchen. I thought it was a simple question, by the way I was in 7th grade when this happened, I asked her how many holes does the female anatomy have. She dropped her cookie that she was eating and Dad gagged on his drink. It was a Corona of course. He told me to go to my room. By that time I was pretty pissed since I was just asking for some help. "What the hells you guys' problems anyway?" I shouted at the wall. "I don't want to talk about this!" I heard Dad tell Auntie Mia downstairs. "He's too young for this!" "He's asking, Dom what do you want him to do? He's a growing teenage boy!" I heard Uncle Mia respond back. "Remember how it was with you?" It was awkwardly silent downstairs after that. I thought Dad was going to hit Auntie Mia, and I couldn't help but sneak out of my room to watch. Although I wish I hadn't because I learned a lot that night that I didn't really need to know. "I fell in love with Letty." Dad sighed sitting down. By now everyone except me was in the kitchen trying to comfort dad in any way. ".He's too smart to make my mistake Mia." "Maybe so, but don't assume, like dad did. Remember how far puppy love could get you," Aunt Mia was now tired sitting down holding my dad's huge hand in her delicate ones. "If you feel better bro, I'll do it," V grunted out. I ran to my room as V started up the stairs. My head was full of questions. It was the first time I've ever known about Letty. The first time I guess I grew up. The first day of the rest of my life. "Ok let's get this over with. Ok guy and girl they like each other and they want to have a life together. So one sticks a foreign object into another's hole and there you go. Don't talk about Letty around your dad alright sport?" My eyes were wide open when V told me that. He just explained the miracles of life in one breathe. He didn't stutter or nothing. He looked BORED! I nodded not really wanting to know the given knowledge he had just given me. I nodded not knowing what else to do.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
LETTY! That's where I remember her name. Dad fell for someone named Letty.and that someone was.I think my mom?!  
  
A/N: -Ok sorry I haven't updated in the longest ass time!!!!! I'm just really out of it, and my mom dissed me really badly because I gave her something I never showed no one and she trashed it. But I'll try and update more often. If anyone wants to write a chapter for this Give me a heads up and ill give you the account and password to this account and say it isn't me for a disclaimer. Also Email me so I can forward all your reviews to you. I'm sorry but I can't have everyone on this just like one or two people just to help me carry it along and everything. Leave a review or a flame or an email addy if you're interested. Just know that I'm just a freshie in highschool so I'm still adjusting. Homeworks getting me and life's just bs so yeah. That's just my little sorry note for all of you guys. Thanx for the reviews. And give me more if you want please!!  
  
~liz 


	9. SHIT

Tony found a empty room upstairs and passed out on the bed. It had been a long day for the teenage boy, maybe even longer than his whole life. He didn't know what to make of Letty, it surprised him that Letty was well, more independent than he thought she would be. He always imagined his mom kind of like a Mia type. In a way he was happy he finally met his mom. But in another he was pissed because he knew his dad's heart was still aching and it was because of her.  
He fell into a restless sleep only to be awaken sweating. He looked around the room at first confused at where he was at. He sighed remembering. He looked over at the clock, 3 in the morning. It was his birthday, his sweet 16, but it didn't seem like it. He sighed knowing most likely his dad didn't even remember. It wouldn't be the first time either.  
"So what are we going to tell him?" Mia asked Dom.  
Mia watched her brother gulp down his fifth bottle of Corona. She eyed her first one which still hadn't been touched. This was going to be hard on all of them. Not just for Tony or Dom, but all. She sighed not knowing how to answer her brother's question. She knew Dom didn't mean any harm back then, but she also knew how stubborn her brother was. And Tony had the same quality.  
"I don't think you could really explain it all Dom," Mia said. "Hard to imagine this day 16 years ago. Back then all we thought about was racing. Racing, the garage, the store, and us." Mia remembered the good old days.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Dom get your filthy hands off my sofa!" Mia scolded as she swatted her brother's oil greased hands off the living room sofa.  
They had all just come home from the garage. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to sit down on the couch, but Mia wouldn't let them, afraid they might get a permanent stain on the brand new sofa.  
"Jesus Mia it's a couch, get over it!" Letty said taking a seat.  
"LETTY!" Mia whined. **end of flashback**  
  
Mia smiled remembering that day. How she and Letty held a grudge match against each other for the rest of the day. The guys had to watch themselves in order not to be attacked by the angry women. Anything or anyone that came in contact with them were quickly destroyed. Then later that night V and Leon started fighting and it was up to Letty and Mia to make sure they didn't kill one another.  
"16 years?" Dom asked surprised. "Shit his birthday is today?!"  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. I know it's not long but im really struggling here. I think I might have Tony turn to Letty or something and yeahh..oh well leave me a review. My reviews been going slowly so I'm not going to update until next week or until I get 60 reviews.that juss means 6 more reviews guyz. Oh well im out.ace out  
  
~liz 


	10. Tread marks

"Dom, you forgot?" Mia said unbelievingly.  
She knew her brother had a lot on her mind, but she didn't know it would get in the way of Tony. Tony had always come first to him, ever since he was born. Tony, then Letty, then the Team. But some time between the course of 16 years Dom changed. He hid his problems to himself more often. It tore Mia's heart whenever she saw her brother so vulnerable, especially now, but she was also angry at him for forgetting.  
"I didn't mean to, but I mean there's so much going on right now!" Dom defended himself.  
"Save it for someone who cares!" The voice didn't come from Mia but from Tony, who looked way beyond pissed, and mad.  
Dom wished he could die right then and there. The look on his son's face wasn't just anger, but also sadness. He couldn't bear to see his son angry, or sad for that matter. But what hurt the most was he knew he was the cost of it. Maybe going back to L.A. was a dumb idea, he wasn't ready for this, none of them were. But it was already too late, he knew what he had to do. What he did here in the next 9 or so days before Tony went back to school was forgive Letty, and have her forgive him. And even more so, just to forget the past, or at least have it behind their back.  
"DAD!" Tony expected Dom to say something, but when he didn't, he felt even angrier.  
"Tony, I'm.I.I." Dom was speechless. He was at a lost for words. Anyone would be if they forgot their own son's 16th birthday.  
Leon, who had woken up from Tony's shouts, came into the kitchen to see what was going on. He was surprise to see Tony almost close to tears and Mia trying to comfort Tony while giving Dom cold glares every now and then.  
"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Leon asked.  
"Don't ask dad, he'll just forget," Tony replied coldly.  
Mia once again tried to comfort Tony, only to be met with a gentle shove to the side and seconds later a door slamming to signal Tony was upstairs. "IF YOU DON'T CARE, I DON'T EITHER!" Tony yelled. The door was closed firmly but Dom could still hear the words loud and clear.  
"But damn it, I do care!" Dom said to the air.  
He threw his empty bottle of Corona at the wall causing it to break. He got up and angrily made his way to the door, nearly knocking into Leon. He was too mad at himself to even notice Vince and Jesse enter to also see what the commotion was about. If Letty was here he knew she would smack the living shit out of him for forgetting Tony. Hell if Letty was here he knew that they wouldn't be here in the first place.  
He slammed the door shut and took out the keys to his car. He started his car and slammed into first leaving tread marks on the street. He didn't know where he was going, but where ever it was wasn't what he had in mind. He ended up on the beach, he and Letty's secret spot. The sun rays making the sky a light purple almost pink color and the seagulls flew in the air.  
"A normal person would leave their car in the parking lot," A voice from behind him said quietly.  
Dom turned around to respond but could only make out one thing when he saw who had spoken.  
"Letty?"  
  
A/N: I took some homework time out to write this chapter. Hopefully you like it. And haha Dom and Letty finally meet. I need a poll. Who says Letty should be a bitch? Who says Dom should be a bastard for Letty leaving? And who says both should just talk and cry and do all that mushy stuff? All's I know is if you guyz choose mushy stuff don't expect much detail.hehe jp, but seriously. I'm just asking for what you guyz want. Alotta people wanted Dom to meet Letty already so I gave it to you guyz. Ok leave me a review and thanks to all my reviewers. And if you haven't reviewed yet REVIEW!! Ace out  
  
~Liz 


	11. another son

A/N: Reviews are in, thanks by the way. Most of you made my day since my mom was bitching at me when I came to check my mail. But anyways 8 of you say you don't care because you either a, don't know what happened in the first place, b, want me to decide, or c you didn't want to see either of them get into an all mushy thing, but not want them to be a bitch or anything. Either way I got you covered. Thanks for the reviews, it's the most I've gotten in a single chapter, and thank you for liking my story so much. Ok enough with the mushy thank-you's on with the story!  
  
Dom's heart skipped a beat. He was nervous to see Letty for the first time in so long. The fight they had was all of a sudden replaying in his mind as if it happened five minutes ago.  
  
**Flashback**  
The sound of a baby crying immideatly woke Dom up from the uncomfortable position on the couch. Sighing he got up and rub his eyes as he made his way to his baby boy's room. He stopped and looked into his room real quickly seeing his wife peacefully asleep on their bed. All he wanted to do was go inside and hug her saying I'm sorry, however Tony's crying was stopping him.  
"Alright, Tony boy, what's wrong?" Dom said picking up the baby.  
The baby's crying subsided to small wines as Dom carried him gently trying to rock him back to sleep.  
"Shhhh, baby boy, try not to wake mommy up," Dom sighed looking at the picture of Letty and Dom with the new born Tony.  
They looked so happy. It was before everything went down, way before their lives took a turn for the worst. It was only a few months ago, yet it felt like it was years ago. Now all they've been doing was arguing; Dom's new found bed was the uncomfortable couch. And now the only thing they've got in common was Tony.  
Tony fell back asleep his thumb in his mouth and his growing hair falling into his face. Dom smiled looking at his son's peaceful position. He remembered when Letty use to stay up trying to keep Tony asleep as the hyper baby always consumed what was left of their energy. But Letty was happy doing this. Dom wished that Letty would be happy again. He wished his family could be happy again.  
As he walked down the hallway he saw his room's light on and a small thud of a closing drawer. He opened his door quietly to see Letty wide awake with tears in her eyes. Her suitcase almost filled and the closet almost empty.  
"Hey Let," Dom said almost in a whisper. He tried holding his tears back knowing what Letty was doing. (A/N Damnit this is too god damn hard to do now im changing POVS's)  
  
**Dom's POV**  
I felt my heart break as I saw Letty's full suitcase. I knew we had troubles but I also thought we could work them out like we did before. But before was a long time ago.  
"Dom, I thought you were asleep," Letty said sitting on the bed.  
I sat next to her facing her not really knowing what to say. She let the tears drop freely but she didn't say anything. It seemed that the quietness lasted forever as we tried to remember how we got here. I wanted to scream out I'm sorry, beg her on my knees to stay. To say I was wrong, to tell her I needed her. To tell her Tony needed her. But when I opened my mouth nothing came out.  
"Dom?" Letty looked up into my eyes and I instinctively wiped away her tears. "How'd we get this way?"  
"Letty I love you," I said the only thing I could say. I knew those words wouldn't be enough to tell her to stay. But I knew that she needed this. I knew that she needed her space.  
"I think we need our space. We were young Dom. Young and stupid," Letty sounded like a tape recorder.  
With that she took her suitcase and left. She told me she'd come back, and I foolishly waited on the couch until the morning sun came up. I waited until Mia woke up, until Vince, Leon, and Jesse woke up. I waited until the sun went down. **end of flashback**  
  
**No one's POV**  
"I saw Tony today. You did a pretty fine job of raising him," Letty started.  
Dom felt like someone twisted his heart. He wanted so badly to know that his mind was playing games on him. He looked out into the ocean, the waves clashing into shore and the peaceful place loud enough to deafen his thoughts, but not loud enough to deafen Letty.  
"Not that I had a choice," Dom finally said still refusing to look at Letty thinking she would disappear if he looked.  
"Dom I'm sorry. But it looks like your doing fine. I would've called. I mean I seriously would've, but it's too weird. You're not the only one affected," Letty said stepping in front of Dom forcing him to look into her eyes.  
What Letty saw scared her. She couldn't stand seeing Dom sad, not then not now. She knew that she was partly the cause of this. But with Dom, her life was screwed. She didn't want that life. She loved her kid, but she knew that her life wasn't meant to be there.  
Only when she left did she realize that the life she was looking for was there, with Dom. But by then it was already too late.  
"You're right Letty. I wasn't the only one affected." Dom started.  
"DAD!" Tony's voice interrupted the conversation.  
Tony ran to Dom and threw his arm's around his neck. Dom looked behind Letty and saw the team.  
"Dad man I thought you got into an accident. There was an accident downtown and they said the cause was because people were street racing, and I couldn't get you. God dad, you scared the living shit out of me.I'm sorry I was an ass," Tony was so happy his dad was fine.  
"Shhh Tony. I'm fine champ. I'm fine," Dom ran his hand through Tony's hair, kissing his son.  
Just then Letty's phone rang.  
"WHAT?!" Letty yelled into the phone.  
"Ok, ok, calm down. I'm coming," Letty looked at Dom and the team looking like she just saw a ghost.  
"That was my uh.that was my son. Brian's in the hospital." Dom looked stunned. So did the rest of the team. What son?  
  
A/N: Wow that was all over the place. I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'm juss going through some problems with my parents.Please flame me or give me something I don't care. I'm goin to start updating again. I'm sorry I forgot about this story. 


	12. The REAL reason

A/N; Read bottom author's note.  
  
Dom grabbed for Letty's arm. They never divorced, they never talked for 14 years but they never divorced. No one filled for it. And now she has a son. Dom remained truthful to Letty throughout the whole time she was gone.  
"What son?" Dom asked looking, searching into Letty's deep, sorrowful brown eyes.  
"I'll tell you later. Please just give me a ride," Letty was starting to tear up.  
Dom couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't even look at Letty right now he was so mad. "I can't. I might be mad enough to fucking do something stupid."  
The harshness of Dom's voice cut through Letty making her feel worse than she ever knew she could feel. She almost regretted having her second son. Then she regretted having that thought. She loved Scott, but he reminded her so much of Brian. For thirteen years they've been through everything thick and thin. Then five years ago, Brian reappeared from being away, where he never told, but he fixed his old life back. And somehow he fixed Letty's broken life.  
  
**Flashback** (Letty's POV/version)  
  
I heard Tony crying, but I was too scared to face him. I knew that tonight I had to leave. Tonight was the night my mother and I have been planning ever since I heard the news.  
  
(A/N: Ok you guys I'm giving you the reason Letty left. The REAL reason I couldn't control it)  
  
Dom and I were having another one of those fights. I never meant for it to get so out of hand that I'd leave and not come back for two days. It was stupid. Ever since the heist nothing's been the same. I see Dom in a different light; I see the dangerous side of Dom. "Dom I'm not your fucking slave. I'm not going to look out for everyone! You better work your ass off because so far you've been to fucking busy getting your fucking ass drunk that you haven't noticed we've all been struggling here!" I yelled. This was the fourth day in a row Dom's come home drunk. He was slurring and he had to lean against the wall just to hold him up. It disgusted me to see my knight in shining armor barely able to stand up. This was the same guy that I fell in love with so many years ago. This was the guy who chased away the bullies. He was my surrogate brother, then my boyfriend, but always the love of my life. It hurt to see him so weak, so hurt. I don't know what else to do. I cried myself to sleep every time I noticed how bad everything's gotten. How sad our lives become. How normal our family has gotten.  
"Listen Letty, I'm not going to start this shit with you again. I already told you I'm looking out for everyone. And I do work my ass off, and I can't do anything if money isn't coming around," Dom responded a little hurt from my harsh words.  
"Dom, do you really think you're watching out for us? Vince and Jesse are in the god damn hospital. Mia's hysterical and Leon is freaking out about Jess. You kid is always crying because you're always damn drunk. Our fucking asses are in deep, and you can't even pay the bills for the garage, this house, the fucking store. All the fucking money we have is going into that damn drinking streak you've got going," I said a lone tear running down my cheek.  
Our life was coming to an unfamiliar all time low. This time we weren't together to take it on. We were rapidly digging a hole that I knew we couldn't climb out of.At least not together.  
"If your not so happy then get your ass out," Dom yelled.  
I was quiet. I didn't know what was talking. The alcohol or Dominic. At that moment I was too pissed to really think about it. Too pissed to think about anything. Even too pissed to remember my son.  
I slammed the door of the house shut. I few seconds later I could hear a wailing noise upstairs where Tony was sleeping before Dom came home. I tuned him out, I knew it was wrong but as of that moment all I could really do was blame this on Tony. Everything was fine, but then once Tony was born we started to barely have ends meet. Pretty soon it was either Tony eating or us. Dom was in an accident and we couldn't afford Dom just sitting not working on a car. Then this job came up. Dom organized it and by the time he was all better we couldn't back out of it. The pay was good, and the adrenaline was way bigger than any other time I remembered. All the time we used Tony as our excuse to do this even though we knew deep within this was for us. For our selfish needs.  
I don't know how I ended up at a local diner at the other end of town. I don't know how I bumped into Brian but I did. He was hurt; so was I. I don't know how I could but I did.  
  
(A/N: You guys got that right?)  
  
And today I found out I was pregnant. Pregnant with Brian's baby. I couldn't stay with Dom with this in my mind. I couldn't be here pregnant with the man's baby who single handedly screwed my family over. I couldn't just live in my family's house knowing I betrayed them all. No, I needed to get away.  
I heard Dom with Tony. I never doubted Dom with Tony boy. I knew Dom would make a great dad, he had it within him. I knew what I had to do. I knew that I would be the reason they couldn't climb out of this hole. I knew that they'd do fine without me. Dom's soft, comforting words of wisdom to the baby was enough to know.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Dom I need a ride," Letty pleaded looking at Dom.  
Letty searched Dom's eyes for her knight in shining armor. What she found instead was a human. A lost, hurt one. She realized she was the cause of his pain. She realized she couldn't ask Dom to drive. She finally realized how much this was hurting Dom in itself. She bit her lower lip and let the tears flow.  
"Get MY son to drive you," Dom said handing Tony the keys.  
Letty looked up hurt to hear those words. Tony was no longer my son. She knew from the very first time she looked at Tony a few hours ago he wasn't. He grew up Dom's child. But it still hurt to hear it out in the open. She kept biting her lower lip.  
"Dad?" Tony asked uncertainly.  
Tony gave his dad a sympathetic look. He knew how much his dad was hurting. What hurt Tony was he didn't know how to make him feel better. Dom chased away all the monsters in the closet for him when he was younger. He was the one who chased the flu away, and scared the bullies off. Now his dad was facing the biggest bully of his life. His past.  
  
A/N: Well I finally gave you guys what you really wanted. Think of it as a late Christmas Present. Well I did my part. Do you guys think Tony will have some 1 on 1 time with his mom. Or do you think he'll give his dad back the keys. Be expecting an update soon.IF I GET 10 REVIEWS! PLEASE GIMME 10 REVIEWS! Trying to get some good reviews! PLLZZ gimme some and ill update cuz its already pre written. Got some inspiration over the weekend. But please review 


	13. Todo para la Familia

A/N: I'm Sorry!! I had this in my english spiral and I never took it home. And I'm sorry it might not be so good. But I PROMISE I'll make it up since all the good stuff is just beginning. I'm SORRY ALL OF YOU faithful readers out there. To name all of you would just take up too much time, but you all know who you are and I LOVE YOU ALL!! Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
"Happy Birthday," Letty said carefully just above a whisper.  
Tony stole a glance at Letty. How dare she say happy birthday! She walked out on them, on him. She missed fourteen years only to be raising another kid. And all of a sudden she comes into his life with this kid. Turning his world, and his father's world upside down, and still she had the courage to say 'happy birthday.'  
"Glad you remember," Tony mutter sarcastically.  
Letty's parental mode kicked in. Tony had the same look as Dom when something was bugging him. Surprised she remembered she momentarily forget [once again] about her oldest son. She smacked herself for thinking about Dom in the little time she might have to spend with her son.  
"What's wrong?" Letty look at her...Dom's son. She saw her chocolate brown eyes, and straight blackish brown hair, but Dom's similar frame. There was no way of denying it. Antonio Javier Toretto was her son too.  
"Where are we turning?" Tony ignored the question.  
"Left, next stoplight. We're picking up Scott. Boy's worrying himself to death about his daddy..." Letty knew once she let the word 'daddy' slip she made a mistake.  
"Are you worried too? Are you worried, that this Brian guy is hurt? Are you worried that my dad's hurt? Do you care that he was all fine until you came into the picture? Do you care that my dad's going to have to start over again? Do you even care that this is all your fault?" Tony snapped gradually until he was yelling.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Letty whispered trying to grab a hold of her hurting son.  
Tony moved his arm away from Letty. "Yeah well you did," Tony said so quietly Letty almost didn't catch it.  
There was a hint of desperateness hidden within Tony's tone. As if begging Letty to fix it. To fix a family she broke. To fix a life she left broken. To complete the team she was once a part of...and to break her new life.  
"I can't handle this. Brian's in the hospital, Dom's back, and a son I haven't seen in fourteen years hates me." Letty let a lone tear make its way down her face as she watched the blurry scenery.  
"You screwed up my dad's life. I don't give a fuck that you screwed me over, but damn my dad. You've known him your whole life. You know how my dad is to change. Here's the funny part. He hasn't moved on, and he thought you haven't either. So while my dad tries and lives a normal life, which by the damn way he doesn't, you're here enjoying with your perfect family. I've got news for you, touch my dad, or break his heart, consider Scott your only son," Tony growled out.  
Once outside the house Tony saw a blonde hair blue eyed, with a Californian tan (A/N: is that possible?) boy run out of the house. The real only thing he had was Letty's complexion, and even then it was hard to tell.  
"MOM!" The boy screamed jumping into the car.  
"WATCH THE EQUPMENT. My dad will kill me if anything happens..." Tony mumbled the last part.  
He couldn't have been older than Tony. He was probably 5'4 or 5'5'. The kid kept sniffling and Letty kept comforting her youngest son. Tony couldn't help but feel jealous. Sure he had Mia, and the rest of the team trying to bring him up when he was down, but it wasn't the same as a mom. It wasn't the same as Letty. He was about to tell them to shut up when his phone rang.  
"What?" He answered the phone on speaker.  
"Hey, hey T.J! Where you at Homie?" (A/N: Yes, I'm going to try and type out some slang, but I don't know nothing about it so please forgive me) "By the way, Happy Birthday Brah!" It was Ian his best friend since kindergarten.  
"Wuddup money? I'm in cal-i-forn-i-a... my dad trippin. .. a yo I'm 'bout to head to the hospital right now...so much drama and I'm trippin'...Yo i gotta go peace."  
"You ok over there T.J. I heard some shit in school saying you ol' man sent you 'way to boot camp. Oh and yeah, Ivan got jumped. Shit that kid was pushing without us and yeah. All merchandise was taken and he's in the hospital. Cops are questioning him right now," Ian sounded scared.  
Letty looked at her oldest son surprised that he could be capable of drugs, of a life of a gang bangers. She always knew Dom knew everything going on in his street. He had ever even let anyone in the family touch drugs. Let alone his underage son, who just turned sixteen.  
"How much merchandise?" Tony gulped taking the phone off of speaker.  
"Fifty large," Ian drawled.  
"FUCK!" Tony yelled causing everyone to jump.  
"Here's the best part bro, Ivan's mad because we never showed. Roberto and all the rest of them are too. They want to jump us and we need the money or we're all dead!" Ivan said.  
Tony gulped suddenly not feeling so good. 'At this rate I'm going to need to stay in the damn hospital,' he thought.  
"Aiight, I got it. Give Raul 2 large. You know the one we was saving up for a new ride. Then I'll ask my dad for the rest. I'll work it off at the garage. Ian, man watch yo self. I ain't there to watch your back. You better be alive when I get back. Ya still owe me a birthday present," Tony joked nervously.  
He knew that this may be his last time talking to his best friend. And once again bottom line was, if it wasn't for Letty, Tony would've been there to help.  
"Hey, I'm going to be here waitin'. We homeboys for life! Todo para la familia!"  
Tony gulped. They had reached the hospital. He wasn't dumb. He knew Ian was going to get hurt...if not killed. But they've been best friends. Together him as well as their own little gang had been through everything, as a family. "Todo para la familia, and Ian, man, I mean it. Tony said glancing at his mom. A/N: Well I was going to leave you guys there. But I haven't updated in a really long time so ill give you the rest of the other part.  
  
Letty looked at Ton. It had a double meaning. Dom used to say it. When the team raced against each other he made them promise it stayed on the street. Anything and everything for the family. And now Letty realized it, Dom had given everything to the family, everyone except her have. All that stuff Tony said about them not having a normal life made Letty realize that it still may be better than hers. Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and especially Dom, would do anything for each other. Any last one of them, even for her. Tony was part of that special family, and once upon a time ago, she was too. Hopefully she can be again.  
Once inside Tony noticed the whole gang in the waiting room. His dad and Vince talking quietly with each other, while Leon and Jesse was calling someone from the payphone. And his Aunt Mia quietly staring into space not noticing anything around her. His family was never good at staying anywhere near hospitals. They always got queasy. Tony never knew why or what happened when the team was at the hospital all those years ago.  
"Brian O'Connor. Where's Brian," Letty asked the lady up front.  
"Only immediate family. Sorry ma'am he's in I.C.U (intensive care unit) only immediate family," she responded.  
"This is our son. I'd like to accompany my son to go see his father." Letty persisted.  
Tony got away as soon as he could. He knew Brian was none of his buisiness. Besides he had to talk to Dom A.S.A.P.  
"Dad I got to talk to you in private," Tony said with such seriousness Dom couldn't say later. Even though he and Vince were talking about the last 24 hours.  
He excused himself from the rest of the team and put his arm around Tony leading him away from the others.  
"First of all Happy Birthday Tony. I'm sorry, I never meant to forget. This is well this was my birthday present to you. I was going to show you your past. My past. That was until we met up with Brian, and you mom...and your half brother..." Tony knew his dad would keep going so he just interrupted.  
"Dad, I know and I forgive you. But I'm not here for that. I'm in trouble..." Tony started fidgeting like he usually did when nervous.  
"Why what's wrong?" Dom looked at Tony straight in the eyes.  
Tony was tall in Dom's eyes. And he still hasn't stopped growing. It was only now had he noticed the tiniest details about his son. Like how his eyes twinkled. And the tiny stubble appearing for the first time above his upper lip and chin. The kid had grown so much since the last time Dom watched him in his sleep. It truly surprised him how much of him and Letty went into Tony. And how different Tony was from both of them.  
"Well you know the weed you found in my room? And the crack?" Tony started.  
"Was it yours did you use it?" Dom knew if his son was addicted where he could get help, but Tony had to say something.  
"Well yes and no..." Tony tried starting once again. He didn't know how to explain to his dad that besides the fighting in school, and at the races he was also pushing. How was he going to ask his dad for forty eight grand?  
"What are you selling or something? Tell me, I won't get really mad, I promise Tony, I won't." Dom searched his child's eyes for something, anything on the boy's thoughts. What he found almost scared him. He felt like slapping himself for not seeing it earlier. "Oh God...you are selling aren't you?" Immediately Dom's voice rose a notch. "How could you do this? Wait what's your problem? Did someone steal your merchandise? Do you need money? TELL ME!" Dom hadn't realized he was grabbing until his son turnged away.  
"C and the gang and me..." Tony started. "Well we live in the ghetto. Our house is the only one on the block with a microwave that works. My friends needed the money. I couldn't just watch them struggle and shit. I needed to find a way to get some money fast. At a race one night I saw some people buying some dope. That's where I god the idea. So then yeah, before we knew it, we were too over our heads to get out.  
Tony looked up to find his dad's face full of disappointment. He was about to say something but Vince came in with a pale look on his face.  
"Letty said Brian flatlined when her and Scott where in there..."  
  
A/N: ok I finished my part! That was two chapters. Kinda short I know, but will you guys review neways. By the way: thanks to Aj and Patrick who helped me with the "slang" because I would have made it really really bad. No flames please, just constructive critisicsm. LOL I can't even spell that! Well bottom line is review and maybe my muse will come back 


	14. We knew

**A/n: Holy shiz I actually updated this fiction. Of course it's a horrible update but please don't get too mad. Um yeah sorry for those loyal readers who have patiently been waiting for this update. This is the least I can give you...no seriously trust me it is! Wahhh I suck I know, but please Review anyways. Oh by the way I didn't go to in dept with what happened because I need people to see what's going on in Tony's head too. Don't worry everything will be straightened out next couple of chapters. Hopefully my muse has taken vacation in my head. Yeah ok onto the story.**

* * *

"Flatlined? What do you mean flatlined?" Dom asked jumping out of his seat.

Tony let out a sigh of relief as all of his dad's attention drifted away from him. But immideatly he felt sorry for what was going on. His heart went out not to his mother, to the young boy who was in there. Growing up with Dom as his father, Tony had to learn at an early age how to pretend to be strong when everyone else was crumbling. It wasn't that Dom had gotten into any accident, but his dad taught him that crying was for babies and girls, and if he really cared he'd find a way to fix things instead of lingering in the past. He thoughts wondered to the boy. He wondered if Brian was like Dom, strict in a 'the world sucks, don't expect it to bow to your every command,' kind of way. If Letty was kind and understanding like Mia.

"I'll talk to you later," Dom said going back to where Letty was now holding Scott as both cried into each other's shirts.

**Tony's PoV **

I sighed walking out of the hospital itself. I really didn't feel sticking around after the tears to hear dad tell the others about my little problem. In a way I also didn't want to stick around because I was really pissed off that...ok I don't know what I'm pissed off about. But I do know I'm jealous about Scott. Mia didn't even know the boy and already she was comforting him, as Letty, or mom, took comfort in dad's arms. And it sucked to watch realizing that they already look like a perfect family. Scott was probably one of those kids who stayed in school and did sports and was home by dinner. I know dad wishes I was like that, instead of some juvinelle delinquet running around town with my head cut off. I bet he wished that I was smart, that just once I can come home with a report card that said, 'excellent to have in class,' instead of, 'would like to see in class more often.'

It wasn't my fault I already knew what my future consists of. I mean I already knew I was going to get the garage once dad retires, so there's really no point in trying for things I know I'm never going to do anyways. I can't be a cop because well I'd need to be arresting myself. I can't be a firefighter because I'm not suicidal. I can't be a doctor because I can't ever live thinking I could have done something to save him, or her. I can't go to the army because I can barely do ten pushups much less let someone scream in my face and spit on it. I should be happy I guess. I mean lots of people have to worry about what they're going to do for a living, and well I already have what I'm going to do. I already work at what I'm going to do for a living. I'm already **doing** what I have to do.

"Hey kid where you...holy shit, you a Toretto kid?" A hispanic guy asked rolling down his window as he peeked out.

Two seconds ago this guy was about to scream at me about not looking out for where I was going. I was taken by surprise but I knew I wouldn't let anyone see that. As casual as I could I responded.

"Depends, who are you," I said staring straight into the guy's eyes.

"Damn straigh homes! You are a Toretto! I heard rumors Dom's back in town but damn!" The guy said excitidly.

"Uh yeah, ok I'm gonna get going. Nice meeting you," I said turning back to the sidewalk. Maybe I walked too far away from the hospital.

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"Uh hospital."

"Hop in I'll give you a ride. I'm Hector, if I'm not mistaken your Dom's kid right? Uh Tony I think it is," He said racking his head a little.

It was weird to know that someone knew me before I knew them. I mean it happens all the time back in Miami, but it's different you know. I don't know these streets, and it probably doesn't know me, but everyone else does. Everywhere I turn someone has a story about dad, or something happened here. Everyone knew dad, and it sucks because everyone knew me too. I guess I can never make myself a different name. I'm never going to be anyone else other than Toretto's kid, or maybe the stupid gangster wannabe.

Staring out the window I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until I looked at the time. I left around 12 and it was already 3. I didn't even know where I was. I just needed to get away. To just keep walking. I wonder if they miss me. I wonder if they even know me anymore, I mean the me before I told dad about everything. I know everyone was going to look at me different. I always got into trouble at home but it was for stupid stuff like messing up on a costumer's car, or not coming home, or even fighting. But never something illegal, and never something that could land all of us in jail.

"Ok we're here. You tell Dom Hector tell's him to visit. Tell the others my offer goes to them too," Hector said bumping my fist. **_(A/n: kinda like a handshake)_**

Walking into the Emergancy Room part of the hospital I walked passed the nurses station and walked right into the nursing area. Looking around I noticed that there was a lot of families here, but none of mine.

_**'great they probably forgot I even exist,'**_ I thought walking back to where the nurses station was.

"Yes how may I help you?" The lady asked in a voice strained with kindness.

"Uhh, there was a guy here, with a son, and mother. Um the guy got involved in a car accident and there was a whole bunch of people here. Do you have any idea where they are?" I asked, not use to the semi nice words.

"Sir, are you with the family?" She asked frowning at my appearance.

"Yeah," I said staring right back at her making her look away.

I guess she was thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking. Hoodlum, it's ok I guess. I know I'm not. Sometimes my family knows I'm not. It's just tiring having everyone judge me by the way I dress. They don't even know me, then again, my own father doesn't even know me.

"Intensive Care Unit right now. Only immideate family allowed," She said looking at the computer record.

"How about the family that was here? Do you know where they are?" I asked rolling my eyes at the useless information, the only waiting room we all fitted in was the E.R. waiting room.

"I would imagine I.C.U," She said would sarcasm mixed in with fake kindness.

I walked away knowing that she would only aggrivate me more. The families waiting looked like they were on the edge of insanity as they all cried their eyes out. The telivision was playing "Barney and Friends," the volume on mute. On one side of the room there was a concession stand. There was a doorway that led to another much more private waiting room, my guess is that's where the doctor delivers the news so the family could be given some time alone. I shuddered at the thought of my whole family being squeezed into that room as the doctor delivered the news.

I walked out of the Emergancy room and to the front of the hospital taking the elevator to the fifth floor where I.C.U. was located. I peeked through each room hoping to find at least one person from my family in one of the rooms.

"Dom, what are we going to do? He disappeared three hours ago?" Aunt Mia asked my dad concerned.

"Vince, Leon and Jesse are out there scoping the streets for him. Listen Mi I got to tell you something it's real important," Dad began.

I heard the voices just outside the closed room. I leaned so I can hear more but before I could do anything a nurse came walking down the hallways giving me a glare. Not wanting to piss her off, because she looked like the next godzilla, I walked into the room purposly making as much noise as possible so they would stop talking about me.

"V is that you?" Dad called, he still couldn't see me because Brian's bathroom was in the way of his vision.

"No dad, it's me," I said walking in fully so they could see.

Aunt Mia walked over and gave me a big hug. I thought I was in the clear, but then she slapped me clear across the back of my head. Annoyingly I reached for my head rubbing it comfortingly.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked glaring daggers at her.

"Don't give me that look! You could have been killed out there!" Leave it to Aunt Mia to act as if I'm 6 not 16. "You don't even know this place. You didn't have a car. You left the cell in your dad's car. No one knew where you went! I was worried sick about you!" She said looking away so I wouldn't see her tears. 

I hugged her once more reassuring her that nothing happened to me and I just needed to get out. All the while I was thinking of what dad was going to do to me. He wasn't going to hit me over the head, I know that because he hadn't tried corparal punishment since I was eight, but I know he was going to do something worse. Something that makes me wish he had rather ran me over with his car instead of whatever he was going to do.

"Since you're here why don't you tell your Aunt Mia what I know you know I was going to tell her," Dad said pointing to the door so we wouldn't disturb the sleeping Brian.

I looked over at Brian real quickly, just wanting to know why he was so bad off. I realized that he looked worse than I could ever imagine. His righ arm had a cast on it so it wouldn't bend at all, his eye swollen so when it was open it would be shut. His nose looked broken and his lip looked busted. Not only did he get into a car accident he looked like he got jumped too. I wanted to ask Aunt Mia if he was going to get better. I didn't want to sound attached though. I didn't know him, and therefore I shouldn't care about him right? But part of me already cared for him.

It wasn't that I don't care for people I don't know, I just learned that it's easier not to get hurt if you don't care. I mean a part of me cares for everyone and I feel bad and all when shit happens to good people, but I don't know about me caring to the point that I'm hurting because of it. But with Brian it was a different story. He was so close to my family, even if I didn't know him that I had to care what happened to him. Another part of me respected him for taking the beating he did yesterday like a man, and for facing my dad and just shrugging him off. Not many people could do that with dad.

"What's going on?" Aunt Mia asked when me and dad exchanged glances on the way out.

"I've umm," I bit my lower lip trying to think of the exact words I wanted to say.

I knew that a slap on the back of my head was the least of my worries after I tell her what I was going to tell her. I think she'd open out kill me and then faint if I just said, 'I owe a drug pusher money because my shit's been stolen and my friends might die because of it. But don't worry because dad is going to pay for it.'

Just as I open my mouth to speak, Vince, Leon, and Jesse show up as well as Letty (aka Mom) and her son. I felt like I was in an episode of full house.

"Daddd," I whined hoping he would have mercy on my birthday. I mean Letty and Scott already knew, but still it's embaressing to be admitting this thing in the hospital.

"Nope, go ahead," Dad said putting his hands up as if he had nothing to do with it.

Turning away from my dad afraid he'd see me flicking him off I waited until they gathered. I squirmed, but Dad made me stay still. And they all had confused looks on their faces as I continued stuttering over my words. I felt it get hotter as Jesse told me to spit. Looking down I kept stuttering hoping Dad would get annoyed and tell them himself. No such look as he just leaned on the wall watching me like everyone else.

"Um...well...uh...it's just that...uh...I've always needed to help my friends because they're my friends and all..." Sad, I know. "But um...sometimes helping friends....get's you into trouble. But I didn't mean to, I swear. I mean not in this trouble. Not that there is trouble. Well there is trouble but not to big a trouble." I felt like I was on display at a Musuem.

_'**come one come all to see the sixteen year old who died after his family viciously exiled him out.'**_ My head played at the thought.

"What are you trying to say?" Vince asked me getting a little annoyed.

"It's just umm well it's like...you know it's not easy being a teenager. And you make a lot of mistakes. Not that I make a lot," I started again.

"SPIT!" Mia, Jess, Leon, and Vinny all said at the same time.

"I'm uhh...I'm in trouble," I said looking at their reactions.

"Hell yeah you're in trouble. I've been looking all around the freaking city for you," Leo started.

"No, not that trouble bigger trouble," I said shaking my head.

"Fighting in school? You bet, you promised no more fighting," Jesse said.

"Bigger," I sighed shaking my head. "Listen, just don't blow because this is a semi public place," I said silently thanking god for making my dad do it where I would have witnesses in case they hit me. "But I've been involved in a little pushing." I said not daring to look at their faces.

"We know. Uh we knew," Vince said after a while clearing his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Help me out, I haven't updated this story in so long. So sorry if you find a lot of mistakes or I didn't follow through exactly. I have to get in the mood of writing again. Please don't get too mad if this was crap because I seriously just got my muse for starting this story up again. I'll try to update more, I already know what I'm going. Just please remind me to update next time or bug me until I do. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on because I now sure as hell there's a lot in this one. **

**::Liz::**


End file.
